Scylla Vanora The most wanted mermaid!
by Owllover131
Summary: Scylla Vanora is a mermaid and something else. She is different then the others. But what makes her so different? Scylla Vanora goes to Hogwarts for... safety reasons. What can this poor mermaid do in a school when the man who is after her, who knows what she is, wants her back? Will she end the war or will she be the one to start it?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR H2O.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**ENJOY!**

"Speaking in English"

_"Thinking"_

_"Thinking/speaking in other language"_

* * *

INTRO

I groaned. Full moon tonight. I was groggy all day, I couldn't get to sleep last night. I stumbled and dropped the try that was in my hands.

"Scylla? Are you ok?"

I turned around. It was Rikki Chadwick, the owner of _Rikki's. _

I smiled slightly "yeah Rikki I'm fine. Just tired is all. Tonight is Full Moon ya know!"

"Yeah tell me about it Sky. We will have to be careful from now on."

Rikki rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah Emma Gilbert. We know, we know!"

"So are we staying at Cleo's? Or are we staying at your place Sky?"

I shook my head.

"What?"

"I'm grounded guys. I can't go anywhere. It was hard enough to get my dad to let me come here, so the chances are I ain't comin' over. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" said Cleo Setori.

"I'm grounded, can't go anywhere, and sorry."

We talked some more, and they said that they could come over if I wanted. I told them he wouldn't even let them in the yard. Soon they had to go to Emma's to get ready for the Full Moon.

So I left _Rikki's _and went home.

* * *

I woke up. The clock said _12:24 am. _I sat up and stretched, there was a thud and I looked up. My window was open. I frowned, _"didn't I close that window before I went to sleep? I'm pretty sure that I did."_

Slowly I got up and walked to the window, making sure that I did not look at the moon. After the window was closed I just stood there.

The urge to look up was killing me. Finely I looked up.

And screamed.

There was a something in front of my window, it had a humanoid shape, approximately 10 feet high, and was covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth. Its body was greyed and decayed looking, like a decomposing corpse. Its hands where glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed. AND IT WAS FLOATING!

When I screamed it had pushed the window open and floated in the room.

_"Please get up dad, please get up! I wish that you didn't sleep like the dead!" _I thought.

The air dropped and there was a thin layer of ice almost every where.

_"It's going to kill me! Oh my god, It's going to kill me!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

A burst of vapor or smoke had hit the thing and it made this horrible sound and flew away.

A guy came in holding a broom, his face was badly scarred and part of his nose was gone. I'm pretty sure that he has a fake leg and a glass eye.

A girl came in as well she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and her hair was bright blue. She also had a broom.

"Tonks did you see anyone here?"

"No Moody I didn't. But there was a scream."

The man, Moody, sniffed, turned around and started to poke though my stuff.

I felt anger burst inside me. I was NOT going to let some bloke rummage in my stuff! I jumped up, out of my hidy-hole

"Hey you bloody blokes! Rack off!"

They spun around and pointed sticks at me. Ignoring the sticks, I marched up to the one who was poking though my stuff, and I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Listen up you Whacker! You and you girlfriend better rack off before I call the Ambo!"

He looked at me in shock, "girlfriend? She ain't my girlfriend!"

I reached out and grabbed the girls arm, then I started to push them both to the window. I snapped "I don't give a rip!". I stopped and looked up, the Full Moon was beautiful!

My eyes glazed over and I let go of the people's arms and started to lean out the window. I almost fell but Tonks, the girl, grabbed my arm.

"Moody help me! Shes gonna fall out of the window!"

"Let her!"

"Moody!"

"I don't trust her! Let the girl fall!"

**"Moody!"**

I kicked out at her and she let go. I fell, she screamed, I turned into water so when I hit the ground I wouldn't be hurt. I turned back to myself. I walked to the end of my dock and jumped.

* * *

**_R&R PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HP OR H2O!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Tonks pov**

When the girl fell out the window I had screamed. It was instinct! If you see someone fall to the ground that is four stories down you will scream!

My hair was red and I rounded on Moody, HE WAS STILL LOOKING THOUGH THE GIRLS STUFF!

"Moody! You old bloody bloke! That girl just fell out the window and your STILL looking though her stuff! What is wrong with you!" I screamed at him.

He glared at me, "I say good riddance! I didn't trust her, she could have been working with You-Know-Who."

"You don't trust anybody, Moody! She was obviously a muggle!"

"You trust everybody! And if she was a muggle, which I HIGHLY doubt, then where is she! She sure ain't down there!"

"YES SHE IS! SHE FELL FOUR STORIES DOWN! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHE COULD HAVE LIVED!"

"Then look! Tell me what you see."

I glared at him for a few seconds then marched to the window and looked down. My hair turned white.

I was shocked and confused. _"She fell. Fell! From four stories! She ain't alive! She can't, not even wizards can survived without magic!"_

I looked up and my hair was back to red. I snatched the picture frame from Moody and snapped, "lets get out of here. I want to go to headquarters, and... LEAVE THAT ALONE!"

We quickly Apparition to headquarters.

* * *

**Scylla's pov**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a Moon Pool, not MY Moon Pool, but A Moon Pool. I was worried, what had happen? I tried to move and was hit with a sharp pain at my head.

I reached up gently rubbed a large bump on my head. I flinched.

_"Where am I?"_

Slowly I got out and dried myself off. I was shocked to see what I was wearing, it was SO not what I was wearing when I went to sleep. It was a short, very short night dress that was a light green and a light blue. It was also silk. And a little too low-cut.

I sighed.

I quickly made a plan, then dove into the water shifting to my mermaid form.

And off I go! I finally found the exit and started to swim upwards, when I felt someone looking at me.

I turned around and gasped slightly. It was a merman, but he had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. His eyes were yellow, as were his broken teeth, and he wore thick ropes of pebbles around his neck.  
And he had a spear pointed at me.

Slowly I raised my hands to show him that I was harmless. The I gestured for him to move the spear away from me.

He did. Then he started to speak in some kind of language, that for some reason I understood.

"You go to top?" he asked pointing to the surface of the water. I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and started to swim up, I followed.

"Squid no let on top. Squid mean, scary, no let on top. Must hurry!"

_"A Squid!? What in the world! Who would put a squid here!?"_

The merman was swimming faster now, we were so close to the top when a large arm tried to hit me and the merman.

We stopped and swam the other way. My air was low, my lungs were killing me!

I pulled away from the merman and turned to the Squid. I swam at it too fast for it to hit me, and grabbed a arm heating up my hands until the Squid begged me to stop. I projected my thoughts to it and told it to stop tormenting the merpeople, it agreed.

The Squid left and The merman pulled me to the top of the water. I toke a deep breath of air.

Me and the merman talked some more until we reached the shore, where I dragged myself up onto and started to dry myself off.

The merman left and I was alone.

I eyed the castle. Should I go there? Well why not!

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I was stuffing my face with chicken when there were gasps. I looked up and nearly swallowed my chicken leg.

Peeves was flying around the room screaming "PLEASE DON'T HURT PEEVES! PEEVES SORRY! PEEVES WILL GIVE BACK LOCKET! DON'T HURT PEEVES!", while holding a locket. There was a new voice.

"IT IS TO LATE! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO AN GHOSTSICLE THEN BURN YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN PUDDLE OF WATER! **NOW GIVE ME BACK MY LOCKET!**"

The doors flew open to show a girl around 16, 17. She had short light brown hair, fair skin, and pink eyes.

I felt my face flush at what she was wearing. It was a short, very short night dress that was a light green and a light blue. It was also silk, and low-cut.

Peeves flew down and gave her locket back shaking.

She put it on and glared at Peeves.

"You touch my locket again and you WILL be sorry, understand?"

Peeves nodded and flew away.

She looked up and froze, her eyes got wide.

"Um... hi?"


End file.
